Love Lost
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: Kyouya broke her heart. It's been ten years. Now she's decided to move on. He's not willing to let her. Being Revised!


Kyoko sighed, watching as the man began packing up his things. He was the fifth one this year, and it was only March. He was leaving because he realized, as the others all had over the years, that she couldn't… Would not love them. There was no possible way she could. Not when one person had so violently taken her heart he had forgot to give it back.

She laughed softly to herself. This was staqrt6ing to get ridiculous. Really ridiculous actually. She was 28 fucking years old. She was a grown woman, accomplished, and she was sexy as hell. Kyoko knew this. But she didn't do long term. She just couldn't get over _him_. The man who killed off the fun loving, care-free, happy go lucky teenager, and replaced her with a cold and calculating bitch.

The man hadn't even fucking done it because he didn't like her anymore. He had done it to gain… She didn't even know what the fuck he gained, other than a company he could have easily earned as thousand other ways. And his father. God, this man's father was a dick.

She had tried to tell him countless times he was better than his dad, but it seemed she just couldn't get through to him. What had really hurt though was the fact he had gotten married a week after they broke up. Closing her eyes, Kyoko stopped the flood of memories trying to overtake her.

They hadn't started off on the best of feet, he had been so intent on turning her into a "proper" rich girl. But she refused, and he parents had laughed it off. She had lived with the man for six months, while her parents traveled, building their own growing empire, separate from her grandparents, just as she had done.

She had proven to herself, and the world, your last name means nothing. It's what you can do that counts. Just as her parents It seemed she just couldn't get that through to Kyoya… She hadn't even noticed Chiro leave, and the sound of a car starting and backing out of her driveway startled the shit out of her.

Shaking her head she shook off the thoughts of her past, like she always had to do after a lover left her, and prepared for work. She and Haruhi had created a thriving law practice, and it was the one thing in her life that she was the most proud of.

As she finished getting ready, and left her small house (no need to be extravagant when she normally lived alone anyway), she sighed. It was time to start seriously thinking about marriage. Or at least children. Maybe she would let Tamaki set her up through his successful match making business. Though she wasn't too sure about the whole idea of love, she wanted a family, and damnit she was going to have one!

She had let Kyoya ruin her life for way too long. After all, even he had a ten year old daughter. She walked into her firm, heading to her office at the top floor, Haruhi's was the only other office up there, but her friend was currently on leave as she was soon to be having twins. One of her employees stopped her and asked her a question about one of their cases, which she answered before making it to her office.

And that's when she saw _him_. Only… It wasn't. After the second glance she realized it was his older brother. The middle child as it were, Kyushu Ootori. "Kyoko, it's a pleasure to see you," He told her with a smile.

Kyoko simply gave a nod, hiding her disappointment easily. "Kyushu. What brings you here today?" She asked, her tone pleasant, though her greeting was short. Kyushu was one her clients, and she saw him regularly.

"My wife is filing for divorce today, and I know you don't like handling these kind of cases but I was hoping you'd make the exception for me," He told her, following her into her office, where she set down her things.

"Of course, Kyushu. I never liked her much anyway," Kyoko said. Not that she would have told him that before. She didn't like leading the guy on.

"She finally started to show her true colors," He agreed, before looking her straight in the eye. "If you aren't seeing anyone, I want you to take her place," Kyushu said suddenly.

Kyoko started, "Kyushu you know-"

"Enough of your excuses. I've given you ten years. You know how I feel about you. You just need someone who isn't willing to give up. I wasn't willing to do that ten years ago. But I am now. I've realized that you're the one I really love Kyoko. And I know this isn't the most romantic proposal ever, and you deserve way better, but I want you to be my wife. What do you say?"

Kyoko stared at the man in shook. But hadn't she just been thinking that she needed to start considering starting a family soon. And here was someone she knew, one of the few people she trusted. And he looked so much like Kyoya. She could see herself falling for him. If only because of the ties he had. She must be a masochist, because she found herself saying "Yes" without really realizing she was doing it.

The next thing she knew she had a diamond ring on her left ring finger. It was so cold looking, she hated diamonds. But the only man who knew that was this guy's younger brother. So instead of opening her mouth to tell him this, she smiled and gave him a hug before they began to discuss the details of both his divorce and what they wanted to do for their wedding.

**A/N **So this was my very first fanfiction. And it was pretty terrible. I'm working on revising this and then continuing it. Enjoy~


End file.
